


Bad Habit

by mirrorwolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Birthday Cake, M/M, Nail Biting, Post Super, Post-GT, Satan-Os, Self-Harm, how old is Mai anyway, old fic, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorwolf/pseuds/mirrorwolf
Summary: Goku has returned five years after leaving with Shenron, and on his birthday, Vegeta realizes that old habits die hard. [[Reupload from my old account at FF.net jjjawbreakersss]]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an abandoned fic that I started 7 years ago. I am revisiting it and finishing it.

I can't stop thinking about him. He's in my mind constantly.

I hate him. I hate his stupid smile, his unruly hair, his eyes that make me feel almost... happy.

I hate his happiness. It's contagious.

But... don't I want to be happy too?

Maybe I spend too much time with him. That's probably it. We spend too much time together. I should be sick of him by now, after all these years of fighting. Fighting each other, fighting evil together, training, sparring - even just fighting over the last morsel of food at dinner. And he always laughed everything off. He even fought with a smile. He was happy.

I wasn't happy. There was so many things I was, but I wasn't happy.

Arrogant. Proud. Sadistic. Evil.

A father. A sometimes lover. A fighter.

A villain. An anti-hero. A loner. Nobody's friend except my own.

Misunderstood. Invited to dinner parties, but never talked to. Pitied.

Ashamed of myself.

Lonely. Horribly lonely.

The woman had broken off our relationship years ago. She didn't need me since the children had grown up and she couldn't handle our long bouts of fucking anymore. Plus she had that human idiot with the scars on her face and I, well, I was a big boy and I should be able to take care of myself.

I still have a room in the house, but some nights I slept under the stars. It was in those times that I knew I had no-one.

Except Kakarott.

And I was  _obsessed_  with the man.

He'd come back two years ago, after flying off with Shenron for five years. It was strange, he turned up on my doorstep when I least expected it. The night before I had was the night I admitted to myself that I needed him. That I was so lonely without him. That I couldn't survive without him.

He just turned up with that smile on his face and asked if I wanted to spar.

His wife had married another, their marriage void after his many deaths and abandonments so there was no reason for divorce. The brats had moved out, got married, had kids of their own. He had a capsule house and he hunted his own food.

We were  _friends._ He came to my house every morning to train. Then we had lunch. Then we trained some more. Then he went home. Sometimes we'd have dinner and reminisce about the old days. We were friends.

If he didn't show up, I'd have panic attacks.

I couldn't fall asleep at night without thinking of his face, or fighting him, or talking to him... his body, the way it moved... the way he smelt... The thought of him made me nervous, yet excited. My body betrayed me in the mornings after dreaming of him. Nothing a cold shower could cure, but this morning was different.

I closed my eyes and let my hand stray. I usually slept naked so it was a simple case of push the sheets back and let go. Or hold on. All I had to do was think of him, a few quick pumps and I was done, coming into my fist and nearly calling out his name- "Kkkkkaka-nnnnggghh..."

No! I would not have desires for that overgrown bastard. Ever.

Oh, but I did. I very much did. I hated him. I hated him for making me feel this way. And I was passionate about my hate. I hated him deeply. So much that I wanted to... no...

I was so conflicted as I cleaned my hand with my tongue, feeling my cock getting hard again. I willed my erection away and found myself biting my thumbnail. Grinding it between my teeth, I ripped the crescent shaped nail off and spat it into my hand. Reduced to biting my nails like a nervous child. Again. I only stopped when Frieza was dead.

There was a reason I wore gloves.

Ten minutes later, I'd opened up the old scars that had healed all those years ago. My teeth pulled at the rough skin and soon my fingertips were bleeding.

I was biting my fingernails because I was passionately in l... I wanted... oh gods, I couldn't even confess to myself. When my fingers looked like bloody stumps, only then did I feel any sort of comfort. I shook my head and took to the bathroom, bandaging my fingers up and putting on my white gloves, hoping to god they wouldn't stain red.

Why did this pitiful attempt at self-mutilation make me feel better?

Kakarott came over soon afterwards. I'd dressed and was in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. I settled on a box of cereal and a pitcher of milk. I could have eaten more, but that bastard had put me off my breakfast.

I felt his presence, and then heard his voice, "Hey! You ready?"

And then he was before me, in his stupid blue gi and yellow pants, his usual pleasant look on his face.

"Do I look ready?" I said, sitting down at the kitchen table with a salad bowl fulled to the brim with - I read the box quickly - Satan-Os.

He frowned, "No, you're eating breakfast."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I muttered and started eating, glaring at him as he, of course, started helping himself to  _my_  food.

"You're welcome." came the reply from the pantry, "Oops, better not eat that cake. Looks important."

Cake? I stopped mid chew. Cake in the pantry meant one thing. I looked at the calendar on the wall. It wasn't Trunks or Bura's birthday, it certainly wasn't the woman's birthday or I would have been bombarded with demands for gifts.

Oh Kami, really? How old was I now? I did the maths in my head. In human years I was 65 years old. Over the hill for humans, while in Saiyan years I was still in my prime.

"Hey... it's got your name on it!" Kakarott's voice interrupted my thoughts, "And a note." The fool came out, teetering the plate of cake on his index finger and clutching a piece of paper up to his face.

"'Dear Vegeta,'" Kakarott said, spinning the cake on his finger. If he dropped it, he could clean it up. I didn't care. I ate my cereal and watched him expectantly as he continued, "'Happy Birthday! I have a function dinner three towns over, so I wont be here this evening, but here's a cake. Have a great day! From Bulma, xoxo.'" He stopped spinning the cake. It wobbled precariously. Frowning slightly, he continued. "'P.S. There's a bottle of champagne in the fridge. Yamcha brought it for tonight, but he forgot I prefer red.'"

Great. The woman is taking that old loser with her. Even I know the woman likes her Merlot. Hope he slips a disc.

Kakarott put the cake down on the table. "Hey, if you're alone tonight, wanna hang out? I know you hate birthdays, but you're gonna need help eating that cake." he suggested, giving me an eager look.

Sure, Kakarott. You'd gladly fall on that sword, wouldn't you, you glutton.

"You can have the whole damn cake to yourself if you want." I muttered into my breakfast.

"Really?" he grinned, but stopped himself before he got too excited, shaking his head and pushing the plate towards me. "No, it's your cake, you should eat it."

"I really don't give a fuck." I said, slurping the leftover milk down before pushing my bowl away, "Forget about it. Let's spar."

"Alright!" he exclaimed, waiting for me to put my dishes away. Only the promise of fighting could sway Kakarott's thoughts away from food. I swear, if it wasn't for his stomach growling when it was empty, he'd fight forever and starve.

As soon as I put the bowl back in its shelf, he grabbed my arm and teleported us to our usual spot.

* * *

We sparred for hours. We had a lunch break with wood-fire smoked fish, digested and got right back to it. It was a normal sparring session, that was, until he noticed my hands.

"Hey 'Geta, stop." he said, grabbing my hand mid-punch. His fingers grabbed my wrist and my hand relaxed in his grip. I looked to my hand, to see that my fingertips were bleeding through my gloves. We hadn't drawn first blood yet; we rarely do anymore.

I pulled my hand away. "It's nothing." I answered his silent question. Suddenly, I didn't want to fight anymore. I slipped out of Super Saiyan and landed on the ground.

"Well, it's obviously something." Kakarott pointed out, following suit. When I didn't answer, he stretched (I could hear his muscles popping). "Hoo-ee, I think we should call it a day. I'm starving." He said, changing the subject like a good friend. (Good to me, anyway. I hated talking about things.)

When I didn't reply a second time, he replied to himself in a mock impression of my own voice, "'Yeah, great spar Kakarott! I can tell I'm getting stronger than you! We should totally go eat that cake now!'" I couldn't help but smirk at that, so I looked at him. Oh Kami, he was actually doing the hand puppet gesture and everything. The things that man did to see me smile.

"Fine. Let's fly back." I said with a defeated smile, taking off to the sky. I didn't want to get home too early, there wasn't anyone at home just yet. He joined me, flying behind me like he usually did. I wondered if he was thinking about me, staring at my feet... or my backside. Because that's what I did when I flew behind him, whether I liked to admit it or not.

We flew for about an hour in silence (it's hard to talk when you're flying as fast as a jet plane), until he suddenly he stopped. It was getting dark; the sun was setting in the west as we flew over the arctic tundra.

"Wow! Look at that!" he exclaimed, pointing upwards. Looking up, I noticed we were flying through some streaky green light in the sky. It was very beautiful, although I didn't admit it out loud. I said nothing as he flew down onto a small iceberg, staring up at the natural phenomena in childish wonder.

I landed nearby, just to see him sit down and watch up at it. Shaking my head, I joined him at his side. "It's not everyday we see things like this." he said, not affected by the cold.

I guess this was pretty out of the ordinary, sitting on a hunk of ice at sunset, no humans around for hundreds of miles, staring up at a purple and green sky.

"Have you ever seen something more beautiful in your life?" he whispered, looking at me suddenly. I met his eye before looking back up at the aurora. He was sitting Indian style, leaning back on his hands. His hair moved gently in the soft, cool breeze and his eyes reflected the sunset and... oh Kami, hand me a bucket. The man was revoltingly gorgeous.

Besides the obvious answer, the one about his eyes and his smile that just seemed so corny to say out loud, I settled for second best. "Sunsets on Vegeta-sei." I said, hugging my knees at the memories, resting my chin on my wrist and looking upwards, "Not so... green, but more beautiful and rare than this."

Kakarott nodded slowly and then sat up straight, "Oh! Hold on, I'll be right back." he said, raising his fingers to his forehead and blinking out of sight.

I sat alone, on an iceberg, in the middle of nowhere. It was starting to get cold and I was only wearing a singlet, track pants, boots and gloves. But as quickly as he went, Kakarott came back, this time with my birthday cake in one hand and the bottle of champagne in the other. He pushed the bottle of wine into my hands. I started to splutter a protest but he put the cake in front of me, lighting the candle in the middle with his ki.

"Make a wish." he whispered, the candle-light illuminating the small space between our faces.

I snorted and gave him a look of mild disdain. Today had been a good day, why was he ruining it by bringing up my birthday, especially with these  _ningen_  traditions. I supposed he was trying to be cute or make me happy or something like that.

"Come on, Vegeta, make one!" the idiot persisted, "Who knows? It might come true."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and "I wish that-"

"-No! Don't say it out loud, or it wont work!"

I sighed and started peeling the foil off the champagne bottle. Might as well wish for something that I really wanted. It wasn't going to come true anyway.

To end this loneliness once and for all.

I wished that Kakarott would realize my love for him and kiss me.

Hah, like that'll happen.

I blew out the candle.

Kakarott's smile went with the flame. He blinked, looking confused and then like he realized something. He shrugged and smiled again, helping himself to the cake and snickering quietly.

"What's so funny?" I asked, popping off the top of the champagne bottle with a loud -pop-.

As I took a swig and he ate a handful of cake, he said through his mouthful, "I guess this is the bit where I tell you that your wish can't be granted."

I nearly choked on the sweet bubbly wine. How did he know what I wished for? "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, and he took the wine from my hands and handed me the cake.

"Well, when I went off with Shenron, I absorbed the Dragon Balls. I kinda figured I could grant wishes." he said, sucking icing off his fingers. "And turns out I can. And that your wish can't be granted, because it's already so. Well, half so."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "But... but you don't even know what I wished for!" I said, staring at his lips, and noticed that he was only a couple of inches away from where I was sitting.

He took his finger out of his mouth and cupped my chin in his hand. I was frozen in shock as he leaned in and whispered, "Vegeta... I came back for you, so you wouldn't have to be lonely. Plus I already know you have feelings for me."

He looked into my eyes, brushed away a bead of wine from my lips. "Kakarott..." I breathed, but before I could say anything, he leaned in and whispered against my lips,

"I was going to kiss you anyway, regardless what you wished for."

He closed the small space between us. I let him kiss me, let his tongue run over mine, let him take advantage of my slack jaw to pilfer my mouth, tasting like chocolate and butter icing and...

... _that bastard tricked me!_ He tricked me into making a wish and confessing my feelings for him! I could have wished for anything! I could have wished for him to leave me alone! I could have wished him out of my life so I could stop suffering!

IDIOT!

I pushed away and shoved the plate I was holding into his face. It stuck to his face in a purely comical manner, but I was too pissed off to laugh at him. Before he could protest, I flew away. I couldn't deal with this right now, it was all too sudden. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

It wasn't supposed to happen at all.

It was only until I got back to Capsule Corp that I noticed that I was no longer wearing my gloves and my fingers were bleeding.

Licking my lips I could taste the blood I'd drawn... and butter icing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final part of this fic, 6 years after the original publication date on FF.net  
> Hope it satisfies!

That bastard!!!

It had been a week since that idiot had dared to kiss me. Me!!! Kakarott had dared to kiss me, of all people! Like I was some blushing bride to be wooed! It was the most ridiculous, insulting thing he had ever done to me. I felt mocked, humiliated and… frustrated.

It should have been the other way round! And a lot less sappy! Kissing me underneath the aurora. How… sickening!!!

I had confined myself to the gravity chamber, barely leaving to eat and sleep. Bulma had returned from her conference, and hadn’t thought anything of my obsessive training. This was regular behavior, as far as she was concerned.

The first and only time I had left the chamber, my former-mother-in-law was making lemonade. “Hey, Veggie! Did ya enjoy the cake I made?” the older blonde woman said as she handed me the pitcher. Needless to say, she was left confused after I stormed off after breaking the glass jug.

She brought my meals outside of the door after that.

Not surprisingly, Trunks and his black-haired girlfriend (of indeterminable age) checked in on me, but I just turned them away. I didn’t care about their plans to wed, but of course I would be present at their vows. (Her closest friends were a bipedal dog and a strange gremlin… what weird company my son kept.) 

Finally, it was the woman who got through to me.

“I would say that I was worried about you, but I’ve gotten used to this.” Bulma said through the speaker system. Her voice was getting scratchy with old age. “What’s your latest gripe?”

I stopped, panting, shoulders heaving with exertion. “None of your business, woman.” I said automatically, and I could _feel_ her mocking me, mouthing the words as I said it. Had I become so predictable?

“Fine! You want to know?? Kakarott kissed me!” I said, and smashed a training robot after my confession.

The speakers gave nothing but the hum of feedback, and the door to the chamber opened. “What?? Son-kun kissed you??” I could hear her before she arrived, wide eyed and… excited? She grabbed my shoulders and shook me, babbling, “How did this happen? Why did that happen? Tell me!!!”

Of course, this was just gossip to her, about her two oldest friends. I rolled my eyes and gently removed her hands. “Stupid woman, this isn’t entertainment!” I chided, picking up my towel and wiping the sweat from the back of my neck.

After a few moments of silence, she was still staring at me expectantly. I sighed, looking heavenward. I had to admit, after all these years, I still loved her, even if it was just as a friend these days. 

“He kissed me. On my birthday.” I said quietly, dropping my walls.

She clasped her hands together, “Oh Vegeta! That’s wonderful!” she chirped, her eyes sparkling with youthfulness, as if her own child was telling her this. “So when’s the big news, huh? Are you finally going to move out? Are you getting married? We should have a combined wedding with Trunks! Mai wouldn’t mind if we encroached on her big day--”

“Stop!!” I held my hands up, before the ridiculous woman got even more carried away, “It was one lousy kiss, woman, and I didn’t even…”

Bulma tsk’ed, shaking her head, “Of course! You panicked. Is that why you’ve been holding up fort in here? Because you’re embarrassed? Over a kiss?”

“Why--!!” I couldn’t even grace that with a response, I was too enraged. How dare she??

She looked down at my hands. “Oh… Vegeta, you’re bleeding.” she said sadly, taking one hand and peeling the glove off. She sighed, “You’re biting your nails again! I thought you’d stopped that after Bura was born.”

I pulled my hand away, “Dammit, Bulma, stop fussing!”

The woman shook her head and backed away, “Fine. But agonizing over this isn’t going to get you anywhere. Goku… he cares a lot about you. You know, he rang the other day, asking if you were still mad at him.”

What??? “He rang? Why didn’t you tell me??” I yelled, before I could stop myself. I was acting like a love-sick teenager over this. But I couldn’t help it. Red in the face, I asked, “What did he say?”

Bulma pressed her lips together and giggled, “You like Goku~” she sang, and then laughed behind her hand.

“Gods-dammit, woman!!!” I groaned, but my ceaseless blushing gave it away, and only made her laugh harder.

“Oh, Vegeta…” she said, wiping her eye, “He said he was keen to spar once you were ready. Ready for what, I wasn’t sure but… Now I know.” she smiled, but there was something sad in her eyes, “Vegeta… you have to do something. You can’t just leave him hanging. He’s already heartbroken that Chi-Chi left him, and… well, who wants to be lonely?”

“Tch.” I hissed, but she was right. I didn’t want to be lonely. Bulma would die within the next thirty years, and she had her insufferable ningen to keep her company. I had centuries left on my clock, and… even though I didn’t want to admit it, Kakarott would most likely want to stay with me until the day one of us died. He was so loyal, even to his own harpy of a wife, who had left him after their marriage had voided. And to me…

“And I know… deep down, you love him.” Bulma said, putting her hand on mine. I didn’t flinch, but I couldn’t look her in the eye.

After a moment of silence and hand-holding, she nodded, thinking that I wasn’t going to budge. “You’re welcome to join us for dinner, although it’s going to be all wedding planning. And Yamcha’s there. Why don’t you go for a, uh, fly? This place is really starting to smell. And have a shower, too.”

I knew what she was trying to do, because ‘going for a fly’ would most likely turn into ‘going for a spar with Kakarott’. But she left and I showered, trying to mentally prepare myself for… gods, I didn’t even know what I was going to do or say once I saw the idiot.

I flew in quiet contemplation, trying not to panic.  


* * *

 

**Goku’s POV**

I was worried about Vegeta. 

Okay, so I kinda knew that he was lonely and that he had a little bit of a crush on me. One of the reasons why I came back was because he… well, there was this _pull_ , this longing of his that drew me back to him, and for some reason I couldn’t resist.

When I absorbed the dragon balls, it gave me their powers, and I guess it kind of turned me into some sort of god. Or a human version of Shenron, because, well, I can grant wishes now! Like a genie! But not as scary as Mr. Popo, heh.

I came back and, of course, checked on my family. Gohan and Goten were growing up so fast, and Chi-Chi… wow. She was so old. And she’d met someone else while I was away. She told me she didn’t think I was coming back, and she was lonely. Plus, the new guy had money and could look after her. She didn’t have to cook and clean for herself any more, even though she would probably criticize the cleaning lady’s work…

I was happy for her, but a little sad. She looked after us so well. She fed us and cleaned us, and kissed our heads in the morning. But with no Saiyans in her house, she needed someone to care for. I understood why she moved on. I would miss waking up to her in the mornings.

Living back on Earth with no bad guys attacking was… weird. I had meals with Goten, Trunks and Mai, (who woulda thought that Trunks would end up with a girl who was actually older than his mother, in a younger body?) and Gohan, Videl, Pan and Piccolo. And I sparred, with the kids for old times sake, but also with Vegeta.

Vegeta…

I had visited him first, actually, as soon as I got back. He was shocked to see me, and demanded we fight there and then, to show him what I had learned. And we fought, and it was glorious. And every day after that, we fell back into routine, sparring and keeping each other on our toes.

So it was strange that he hadn’t visited me in my little Capsule house since his birthday. I didn’t think a kiss would affect him this much.

Y’see, uh… Me and Chi-Chi didn’t kiss each other on the lips, even when we… y’know. And I didn’t know kissing was such a big deal until Vegeta’s very soul was screaming at me to kiss him.

So I did!

And got cake in my face.

(It was very good cake.)

But it had been a week and Vegeta wasn’t back to spar. It was enough to make me feel pretty antsy and distracted… and lonely.

Vegeta was… he was amazing. He had come so far since we first met. He could really take a beating! I always admired him, and… he radiated something that made me want to be near him. It was the same thing that made me attracted to Chi-Chi, the feisty, strong-willed-ness that challenged, amused me and was a big turn on, I had to admit.

I did a lot of thinking, and I came to the conclusion that me and Vegeta… well, we should stay together. We were the last pure-blooded Saiyans, we were gonna be sticking around for another hundred or so years and… it was good to have company. Especially if it was someone you really liked. And I really liked him.

And if kissing was gonna be part of it, then… well, I was gonna kiss him.

...still wasn’t expecting the cake in the face.

(It was _really_ good cake, I might have to ask Mrs. Briefs to make it for me).

So… where was he?  


* * *

 

I landed outside of Kakarott’s capsule house, but I knew he wasn’t home. The idiot did have a quaint little abode, surrounded by apple trees. I was half expecting the smell of fresh pie and seven Krillin sized _ningens_ running around. 

“Kakarott!” I barked out when the usual welcome didn’t happen. It echoed off the trees.

Did he leave again? My heart started to race and I flew up into the sky, looking around for him frantically. How dare he?? If he just up and left without telling me…

(I was aware of the hypocrisy, but I would never admit it.)

I finally spotted smoke rising from further out into the dense forest, and flew closer. I touched down on the grass and… of course, the idiot was having a fucking nap next to a stream. He was barefoot, in his old orange gi. He even had a fishing line set up.

“Idiot.” I couldn’t help but smile as I walked to join him, sitting down next to him. He was snoring. It was a nice day, but I wanted his attention.

So I smacked him on the stomach.

“Ow!!!” Kakarott sat up instantly, and I snorted. “Vegetaaa… Oh! You’re back!” he said, and then he beamed in that stupidly endearing way.

“Yes, Kakarott. I’m ba--” and then he pushed past me to check on his fishing line. Seriously???

“Ah! I got a bite!” he said, reeling in the line, pulling in a huge fish, “Lunch time!!!”

“Kakarott! Is that any way to treat your intended??” I spat out, and then covered my mouth. Did I really just say that?

“My what?” He looked at me over his shoulder. My face heated up. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

“I… I came back for you, didn’t I??” I spluttered. This was a disaster, but I had to keep going with it. “I have decided to let you court me!” I crossed my arms and looked away, but I couldn’t help but peek at his reaction.

“Court you???” Kakarott blanched, and then looked about him like the fool was on some prank television show.

Well!! If he wasn’t taking this seriously…

“Are you talking about the kiss?” he asked, tilting his head like a dumb animal.

I slapped my hand over my face and groaned. “I’ve changed my mind. Goodbye, Kakarott.” I said, standing up and turned to leave, but he was suddenly behind me, tugging on the back of my shirt.

“Hey… you came here to talk?” he said, and I smacked his hand away.

“No, I came here to…” I started with the usual sarcasm, but I stopped myself with a huff, “Kakarott… you should just kiss me again.” I said quietly. Obviously I wasn’t good at the whole ‘talking’ thing.

Kakarott smiled and then shrugged, “Well, uh… I don’t have to, if you don’t want me to…” he teased, but he leaned in closer anyway.

“Of course I want you to!” I growled, grabbing the front of his gi and pulling him in close. “Just do it, Kakarott, before I--”

And then he did. He pressed his lips to mine, this time he was cake free, thankfully. I opened my mouth to let him in, and, much like with my previous kisses, it felt wonderful, now that I was expecting it. My hand left the front of his shirt and up around his neck, and I had to stand on my toes, but it worked.

We parted, and he looked at me with his big eyes and smiled that smile that I was slowly beginning to hate less and less.  “So… am I your ‘intended’ now?” He repeated, looking smug.

“Tch!!! Just shut up and kiss me!!”

* * *

 

After the clothes had been shed, and we mated for the first time, we lay in the sun with a pile of fish bones and sated appetites. I laid my head on his chest and relaxed, content with my new choice of mate, and he took my hand in his… 

And looked at it.

“Why do you bite your nails?” he asked, tracing his fingertip over sore, red skin and deformed keratin.

I felt my face heat up in annoyance and shame. “It’s none of your business.” I growled, looking away.

Kakarott laced our fingers together and kissed my knuckles, a saccharine gesture that should have made me ill, but I found that I didn’t mind. “You don’t have to do that anymore. I wanna make your life as stress free as possible.” He whispered into my hair.

I rolled my eyes, but… it was appreciated. Though, I couldn’t help myself. “This isn’t ‘stress’, Kakarott - this is years upon years of torment and anguish that you could not even fathom experiencing.” I explained, looking up at him.

He grinned -- the nerve of this simpleton! -- but he leaned up to kiss me. “I can’t undo the past, but I really hope we can stay together and make each other happy.” he said, rubbing our noses together.

“And how should I keep you happy, Kakarott?” I sat up, sneering, “Feed you, clean up after you? I won’t be some kept wife!”

“Noooo…” he said, putting his hands behind his head and relaxing, “We’ll cook and clean together. And we’ll spar every day. We’ll work together if any bad guys come along. Does that sound good?”

Surprisingly, that did sound good. I my sneer fall and I nodded. “Fine. But don’t expect me to make you a cake on your birthday. Or go to any of your friends’ parties. Or put up with your kids, or--”

He sat up and kissed me, pulling me back down on top of him.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to write a sex scene, but I'm going to save it for another fic, and I really wanted to get this finished. Thanks for reading, and sorry it took so long to finish!!! orz


End file.
